1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to “roller units” that are used to paint, stain, dust, polish, strip, sand, clean, wipe off & apply chemicals (liquid and powder) to the surface area of multisided objects comprising of bars, posts, poles, shafts, spindles, railings, supports, and columns.
2. Description of Prior Art
The popular method of painting, staining, dusting, polishing, striping, cleaning, wiping off & applying chemicals to the surface area of multisided objects is to use a standard brush that has a handle at one end and brush material pointing 180 degrees straight out of the opposite end of handle or using a standard roller that has a handle located 90 degree to the roller. With this current method one is restricted to starting at zero degrees and brushing or rolling up, down, and around multisided objects until 360 degrees is reached. This method is expensive and time consuming because it demands many strokes of the brush around the surface area of a multisided object and the operator must move around the multisided object in order to act on the entire surface area of said object. The applied coating is less uniform when using brushes and also displays brush marks.
Another method is to use of rollers to apply said coatings to multisided objects. Roller coating is quick, eliminates brush marks, and provides a more uniform coating. Most single rollers are designed for flat surfaces, so they are less adequate when applying coatings to multisided objects.
Prior art multi-roller devices have attempted to provide a solution to one or more problems envisioned hereby include Iuliano et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,022) which discloses three coactive rollers mounted on two fixed and one detachable and adjustable support axle. The paint applicator is expensive, has a complex adjustment process that is time consuming and does not allow for roller contact all around multisided objects while the operator remains on one side object.
Mclendon (U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,292) discloses two side rollers and a central roller operatively interposed there between for mainly painting cylindrical pipe. This paint applicator also requires adjustment, is expensive and does not allow for roller contact all around multisided objects while the operator remains on one side of said object.
Rivadeneira (U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,470 B2) discloses four replaceable rollers pivotally attached to a handle that provides for painting of the two adjoining surfaces forming a typical 90 degree interior corner. This paint applicator is use for interior corners and thus is not suitable for coating the exterior of multisided objects. This paint applicator also requires adjustment, is expensive and does not allow for roller contact all around multisided objects while the operator remains on one side of said object
Kierce (U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,604) discloses two rollers disposed in spaced parallel relationship to each other on a flexible frame which the operator must apply compression pressure to bring the rollers in contact with opposite sides of the object being painted. This device leads to operator fatigue during extended operation, does not have the right roller angle to surround multiple railings, like on a porch and is expensive.
Parr (U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,312) discloses a four roller post painter where the rollers are mounted on a frame in a manner to completely encircle the object being painted. Parr's device must be disassembled each time the paint supply on the rollers need replenishing and is restricted to use on square and rectangular shaped post. The post must not be enclosed on both ends or Parr's paint applicator must be disassembled and reassembled around the post. This applicator is expensive and require adjustments.
Bedford (U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,328) discloses two adjustable rollers at angles with a handle. Bedford's device doesn't allow for a plurality of roller positions around the length of the handle. The rollers and handle are all connected at the same spot restricting the rollers to be attached at one and only one spot on handle. This will only allow the rollers to form a V-shape angle sharing the same vortex and not have the freedom to be attached at a plurality of positions around the handle and have the rollers form multiple shapes like my invention.
Accordingly, in spite of the various efforts of the prior art, a need still exists for an improved device that is used to paint, stain, dust, polish, strip, sand, clean, wipe off & apply chemicals (liquid and powder) to the surface area of multisided objects comprising of bars, posts, poles, shafts, spindles, railings, supports, and columns in a manner that is easy & quick to use, low cost, disposable and where the rollers can surround multisided object as the operator stands on only one side of the object eliminating the need to waste time moving around the object to fully coat or impact the surface perimeter of the object allowing for one or multiple rollers to be attached to the handle and be positioned in the same plane as the handle while having the freedom to be adjusted to many shapes and to be placed at several locations around the handle via a slotted pattern groove situated around the handle perimeter.